


In which Tsuna learns more than one hard lesson

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Reborn knows that being a tutor is a lifelong duty, and Tsuna remains a willing student even ten years later.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	In which Tsuna learns more than one hard lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** TYL!27Adult!R. IN. THAT. ORDER.
> 
> ...but god, I will so love you if the ten year bazooka goes off.

There was a time—some time ago, now, actually—that Tsuna thought he had finally learned all there was to know about taking charge of the Vongola. He'd been much more naive then, and Reborn hadn't let him forget it since.

"You've stopped again, Tsuna," Reborn said, more than a hint of distaste in his voice. "What have I told you about dropping your guard? Especially when you have the advantage?"

Tsuna brushed a careless hand over his former-teacher's crotch, fingertips just barely grazing over the bare, hot skin. Reborn laughed around his moan. "I haven't dropped my guard," Tsuna explained coolly, his fingers now encircling Reborn's cock and squeezing ever so gently. "I'm keeping you guessing."

To drive home his point, Tsuna gave a sudden jerk of his hips, and a smile of his own when he caught the way Reborn fumbled, just a little.

"You're still years away from out-smarting me, No-Good Tsuna."

"Then what are you doing on all-fours, Reborn? Is this some sort of secret lesson?"

"Extra credit," Reborn groaned, despite himself, as Tsuna's hand started working over him.

"Oh, I see," Tsuna laughed. He leaned gently forward to press a kiss between Reborn's shoulder blades, sliding himself in deeper. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand over Reborn's shoulder more securely and took up a slow, even pace for his thrusts.

There wasn't a sound to be heard but the barely audible panting that left the mafioso's lips, the light shifting of their sheets, and the quiet, wet slap of skin on skin. Until—

Smoke, then a loud bang that Reborn knew was no gun. He sighed wearily, having been so close, and clenched his hands in the bedding.

Then came the scream, and Reborn didn't move. He heard the teen tripping over himself to find a door in the dark and Reborn almost didn't stop him. And then, calmly, he called, "Stop."

Obedient as ever, the young Tsuna quit and Reborn could almost see his stupid expression without looking. "Come," Reborn said, but this time the teen was more reluctant. "Sit."

Footsteps shuffled over and Reborn prayed the boy wouldn't have the sense to turn on the light. Even if he didn't recognize his face, the fedora on the bedpost would be the first thing he'd see.

"You _had_ five minutes," Reborn said, still unmoving. "That time is running out."

"Where–"

"No questions. You do as I say or they die."

Tsuna gulped and Reborn bit back a chuckle. Teasing him never got old—and this would provide so much more opportunity for it when the bazooka wore off. A bit blindly, Reborn groped for Tsuna's arm, mercilessly tugging him forward once he had. The teen fell face-first onto the mattress and Reborn bit back a groan of disgust. "Roll over. Lie beneath me."

Again, Tsuna's hesitation was audible, but Reborn made no further movement or sound just yet. He counted down slowly, keeping careful track of the seconds he had left. Even when the teen started edging himself through Reborn's legs, neither released their held breath.

In a way, Reborn was almost impressed that Tsuna was able to figure out what was desired of him so quickly. On the other hand, he was mostly just utterly and embarrassingly disappointed that the boy put up absolutely no fight. He reasoned this must have been Tsuna before he met him—but too much thinking about _that_ made him feel his age.

Once beneath him, Tsuna stopped volunteering himself, which was good both for himself and Reborn's plan. He only needed to strike up enough of a conversation to last another half minute...

"As stated, you will do as I say. If you do not perform to expectations, they will be punished."

"But, please, who is it–"

"I said _no questions_."

"But there must be some kind of mistake!" Tsuna pleaded urgently. "I don't know where I am or who you are or who 'they' are but this can't have anything to do with me!"

"On the contrary," Reborn said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "This has everything to do with you. Just not yet."

Tsuna didn't have time to give voice to his confusion; there was another bang and a cloud of smoke to accompany it as the two switched back to their rightful places. Reborn wasted no time in taking advantage of Tsuna's disorientation, and slipped his still-hard cock right into that warm, welcoming mouth. "Never assume you have the advantage, No-Good Tsuna. You never know when an opportunity to turn the tables may arise for your opponent."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
